


Strip Poker for Two

by PredAndPrey



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, LEWD, Love, Nudity, Relationship(s), Romance, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredAndPrey/pseuds/PredAndPrey
Summary: ***Keep in mind that this story is NSFW! Nudity and lewdness abound so be warned***Consider this a sequel of sorts to my work "All In" where Nick takes Judy up on that game of strip poker. Fast forward 2 weeks or so from then and enjoy a newly dating Nick and Judy having a friendly game of strip poker!This story was inspired by a writing prompt I was given by Nikkonikko in a lovely Zootopia Discord server I was invited to: "Nick and Judy play a strip poker game!  who "wins"?"I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tried to keep it light and fun but feels always creep in somehow.





	

"You know, you had me going with all that talk about gambling and believing in your odds; it actually made me forget how new you are to poker," came the once endearing, now annoying voice of the fox sitting across from her.

"Shut. Up," was the reply that an underwear-clad Judy hissed back with venom as she stared at her disappointing hand of cards. She attempted to hide her face behind the cards as she sat atop his couch, not wanting to meet the gaze of her boyfriend.

"Darling!" Nick pressed a paw against his chest dramatically and flourished his mock hurt with a gasp, " I am simply attempting to make rousing conversation! What else am I supposed to do while you take a century to fold?" Nick was having fun at her expense, and enjoying it far too much for her tastes. She desperately wanted to win this game of strip poker just to shove it in his face, not to mention the amount of teasing she would give him as a part of her sweet revenge. Precum, blue balls, the whole nine yards.

"I'm not folding. Shut up and keep drinking your nasty drink," was Judy's equally nasty reply. 

Nick's eyes widened. You could insult Nick all you want, but insult his mixing of drinks and he takes it personally. "Excuse you. For one, you have no taste when it comes to any kind of alcohol, so your opinion is invalid. Second, I did a _damn_ good job making this despite the cheap vodka and being out of hot sauce. I had to juice a couple of peppers just to give this thing some kick and it still came out-"

"Ugh! I'll call!" Judy shouted out in defeat, dropping her head to the table.

The game was so far in Nick's favor it wasn't even funny. He could have forced her to all in this turn, but he didn't just for the sake of making her lose more clothes. He wanted a nudity victory, not a chip victory. He had what appeared to be more than three times her number of chips as well as more clothes. They were playing with a sparse number of chips to keep the gambling aspect in play, but Judy just knew she was going to lose all of her clothes along with her chips at the rate this game was going.  
They had started the game slow, losing socks and shoes, but it had become clear to Judy how uneven the game was when she lost her shirt and Nick still had on his overshirt. Currently, Judy was in nothing but her pink bra and panties while Nick sported a black tank top as well as his sweatpants and underwear.

"You're a real good sport, Carrots," Nick sang out teasingly as he revealed his hand. 

_Fuck,_ Judy thought as she realized that Nick's 3 of a kind beat her pair of jacks.

"Looks like the chips go to me this round!" Nick cheered, followed by a celebratory drink of his Bloody Mary. "But more importantly, let the girls have some fresh air," Nick growled out in a low, seductive tone as he watched Judy's chest with a hungry look in his eye.

Judy didn't say a word as she stood up and quickly removed her bra, throwing it somewhere behind her in Nick's apartment's living room before sitting back down. She crossed her arms to hide her small, exposed 'girls', which only made her look cuter to Nick as she squished them back against her chest. Judy felt her face flush up as her embarrassment rose to new heights. Her eyes darted around nervously and her foot thumped against the floor so rapidly that she began to worry about a noise complaint from Nick's downstairs neighbors. "You gonna deal the cards or stare all day?" came Judy's flustered response.

"Just getting a good look at my fucktoy for the night," Nick sang back, smug as could be as he expertly shuffled the cards.

That was the final rule: loser has to be a compliant submissive for the night. Within the realm of what they were sexually comfortable with, of course.

Upon dealing out all of the cards, Judy was delighted to see a 3 of a kind of her own. She didn't want to let it show in order to bleed Nick out of more chips, so she focused her face into maintaining her scowl. She sat on the couch in front of the coffee table while Nick, sometimes the gentleman, took a seat on the floor across from her. A bit of a chill coursed through her, but she didn't know if it was from wearing nothing but her panties or if it was from Nick's gaze sizing her up. _Look at your cards, not me. Dumb fox,_ Judy thought to herself grumpily.

Nick, on the other hand, felt very warm. The alcohol had him feeling tipsy and carefree, and the cute bunny across from him was fueling his desire. "You really oughta have more fun with this, Fluffbutt," Nick told her, pausing to let out a loud burp and call Judy's raise, "you were the one who offered to play this. In fact, you were begging to play for days before I finally agreed,"

"One: nice burp. Two: I'm having plenty of fun. You're the one having too much fun in comparison, so tone it down. Three: you were the one to throw in the thing about having to do whatever the winner says in bed, and I see now that agreeing to that was a mistake," Judy lectured as she called the amount they had put forward last turn.

"You wanna go back on that then?" Nick asked earnestly.

Judy glared at him with a devious grin. "Maybe at first I did, but I'm in it for the long haul now. Get ready for the longest edge of your life, _if_ I let you cum."

Nick whistled at her taunt and gave her a big grin of his own. "Now you've got the right idea! Trash talking is the way to go! Lose the arm, though, or else I'm taking back my 'good sport' comment; it's no fun if you don't let me see part of my prize."

Judy hesitantly put her free arm down to her side, leaving her breasts exposed for Nick to see. Nick gave a low hum of pleasure as he took in the sight of Judy's soft, petite boobs. She leaned forward and pushed in some chips, raising him by a slight bit more. Nick merely cocked an eyebrow at this, now certain that she had a decent hand and that forcing her to all in would have been a mistake. He called it anyways since it was the last turn, and they both revealed their hands.

"Ha!" Judy called out, delighted in her victory. She crossed her legs and looked up at Nick expectantly. "Off with...actually forget the pants, I wanna see you take off the tank top first," Judy sang out mockingly.

"Bending the rules a bit, but I'll allow it," Nick replied jokingly as he stood up to undress, "I'm just glad I'm finally getting to take off a fun article of clothing." The fox slowly lifted up the shirt, wiggling his body and swaying his fluffy tail back and forth the entire way. When the tank top was finally off, he threw it behind him and struck a pose, placing both paws behind his head and sticking his hips out one way. His slim, fit body was on display for her. He beamed as he presented himself to his girlfriend, trying to emphasize his musculature and fluffy body that she loves so much while doing this silly model pose.

Judy heated up at the sexy display but couldn't help but think that she was...robbed of something. _Even when he lost, he still won!_ Judy thought to herself. She looked away from the posing fox and muttered out something about how he should sit down and deal the next hands.

With the wind firmly out of his sails, Nick frowned and sat back down on the floor. "You alright, Judy?" he asked gently as he began shuffling the cards.

"Yeah, just...how are you so comfortable with this?" was her timid reply.

"I assume you don't mean gambling," Nick deadpanned.

"No, I mean nudity. Even at the naturalist club you seemed unphased, but I can't even handle it despite us dating for two weeks. We've already had sex and I'm still so...dumb," Judy explained with a frustrated tone.

Nick attempted to sober up and speak with a clear mind, wishing to console Judy. "You're not dumb. I guess aside from our individual differences I'm just really happy and comfortable around you. Judy I still can't express how bad I feel about pushing you away despite having so many clues that you were into me, and knowing full well that I was into you. I was just so scared that if I confessed to you that you'd reject me, thinking I'm some kind of creepy pervert and cutting me out of your life. I'm so grateful that you were brave enough to tell me how you felt," Nick told her soothingly, opting to put the cards down to emphasize how serious he was being. 

It appeared to work a little bit, but Judy was still clearly nervous. "Doesn't explain why I'm feeling this way,"

Nick gave a laugh and shrugged a bit. "I know, I'm just saying how I'm feeling regarding the whole thing. Don't you feel the same way? We're finally together; no more worrying about if you don't like me. As far as I'm concerned that was the worst of it. Now I'm just happy I can let my guard down and be comfortable with you."

"Well I still worry about it! Whenever we have sex it's usually dark and you're not staring at me the whole time. Plus this is my first serious relationship so I don't know if I should be comfortable this early in our relationship showing my body off this much. I'm also still really nervous about my body and being a bunny and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nick cut her ranting off abruptly, unable to take in everything at once, "this is the first time I've heard any of this, what do you mean?"

Judy stopped and looked at Nick with wide, scared eyes. She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm self-conscious of my appearance and it's compounded by me worrying about you finding me unattractive," she admitted bashfully.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "So, do you think I'm lying when I compliment you or something?"

"No...well, yeah. Not because I don't trust you or anything but," Judy let out a sigh, "what if you get tired of me, Nick? We haven't tried knotting for a good reason; it'd probably be too painful for me even if it fits. I can't satisfy you like a vixen could. Plus, I thought I liked you calling me cute, but now I'm starting to find it demeaning," Judy confessed solemnly, looking away from Nick. 

Nick moved over to her and plopped down next to her on the couch, pulling her in closer to him. Judy relaxed a bit as she felt his firm yet gentle touch, his large paw bringing her small body into his warm, loving embrace. "Judy, don't worry about all that. I'm telling you the truth that you're the one I want to be with. I still get off just fine with you, so please don't feel like you have to be something else. I love you so much, including how cute you are," Nick told her in a low, gentle tone of voice.

Judy sniffed, trying not to get worked up. "I'm sorry. I've just been thinking of this the past couple days. Like you'd be happier if I were a vixen. I mean, if I say the words 'sexy' and 'cute', you'd assign 'sexy' to the vixen and 'cute' to the bunny. I see these pretty fox girls all the time, always wearing such fashionable city clothes and looking so well-groomed. And then...there's me. With my cute bunny body and my dumb Bunnyburrow clothes. I have a pair of panties with _carrots_ on them, Nick!"

"And they're very _Judy_. Everything about you is perfect, both cute and sexy, and I wouldn't change you for the world. But I know how you feel. I've thought a couple times already how much simpler it'd be if I were a bunny guy. The first time we had sex I had to be scared to death that I was gonna break you, not to mention worrying about you finding me unattractive. You're not alone in this, Judy."

Judy buried her face in his fluffy chest and hugged her arms around him tight. "Thanks, Nick. I love you too. I don't want you to change either, I love you as a fox," Judy confessed loudly into his chest.

Nick patted her head and gave it a kiss. "Good talk. Just talk to me sooner, I don't want you worrying yourself about this stuff, I'll always love you and listen to what you have to say."

Judy nodded, face still pressed into his warm chest.

"Oh, and just so you know," Nick spoke up before leaning into her droopy ear and whispering, "even if they're cute carrot panties, I still wanna rip them off of you and fuck your brains out."

This caused Judy to giggle as well as blush hotly, leaning back away from him and looking away. "Nick, I..." she stammered out, unsure of what to say. 

"I'm also glad that I'm able do that. After our first time I learned that you're more durable than you look," Nick complimented her in a salacious tone.

Judy looked Nick in the eyes with a warm expression. "I-I kinda like it...when you're rough," she complimented back, trying to sound more sexy than nervous.

Nick moved his face closer to hers. "Then you're in luck; I plan to give you everything you ask for and more once I win this game of poker," he punctuated the taunt with a quick kiss to her lips.

Judy smiled at the affection, and all thoughts of revenge melted from her mind at how sweet he was being. "Not if I win, in which case I'm gonna give you the ride of your life!"

"Oh yeah? It's my two articles of clothing against your _sexy_ little body in a pair of panties. Plus my chip advantage. I'll take those odds!"

One hand later, Nick won with those odds.

"Alright! Let's see you have fun with your last bit of undressing. Show me that body you know that I love," Nick called out to Judy, equal parts teasing and encouraging.

Judy giggled as she stood up, bouncing excitedly and ready to bare it all. She hooked her paws into her panties and slowly removed them, swaying her hips as the underwear made their way down her soft, supple thighs. Once freed from her ankles Judy tossed them forwards, where they landed on Nick's snout.

Nick took an audible whiff and then sighed. "Nice," he muttered blissfully.

Judy stood there, slightly awkward that Nick was taking some time to just stare at her. Sure, it still felt kinda weird, and it was still relatively early in their relationship. However, her mood was much better after getting what she had to say off her chest. She struck a silly pose with her hands on her hips, trying to accentuate her feminine features. Judy finally felt...sexy. "Ready to take your prize, Mister Fox?" she asked in a singsong, sultry voice.

Nick stood up and removed his sweatpants and underwear in one go. He walked over to Judy and embraced her, pressing their naked bodies close. His long, silky fur brushed against her short, velvety fluff. She pressed herself into his chest once again, nuzzling his fur with her cheek. Meanwhile, Nick rubbed Judy's back and gave her round, ample butt a firm squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the horny bunny. "I'm the luckiest fox in the world," he confessed to her affectionately.

"And I'm the luckiest bunny. And I wouldn't want us any other way," Judy replied warmly, ready to give herself completely to her lover for the night. Flattered by Nick's large, stiff member pressing warmly against her thigh, Judy judged that the night was going to be a fun one.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: they both win.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to be more active on Ao3, and I have always read every comment, but I'm going to try to begin replying as well! So please leave a comment if you really enjoyed, I love to hear from everyone, including constructive criticism.


End file.
